Baby, don't cry
by kazehayaza
Summary: Aku berjanji tak kan pernah melihat tangis lagi di wajahmu. Tapi, ternyata tak semua tangis harus kuhindarkan darimu./sasuke pov/sasusaku brotherhood


Menangis.

Mereka bilang menangis identik dengan perempuan. Karena perempuan seringkali menangis untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka. Entah itu sedih, marah, bahkan senang. Mereka menangis pada ketiga perasaan yang sungguh bertolak belakang satu sama lain itu.

Karena itulah, sering kami bingung mengartikan tangis kalian.

.

.

Baby, don't cry

by kazehayaza

.

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's

There's OOC and typos,

But please enjoy the story :D

.

.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu menangis?

Hm, sepertinya saat itu. Belasan tahun lalu, saat aku masih kanak-kanak. Sepertinya sudah sekitar beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat itu. Tentu saja. Karena itu pertama kalinya aku tercengang dan terpaku karena seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis.

Aku masih tak percaya kakiku berjalan sendiri menghampirimu yang sedang tersedu di dekat perosotan. Oh, bukan tersedu. Sepertinya lebih dari itu. Wajahmu yang seluruhnya memerah menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah menangis kencang dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Aku? Biasanya hanya mendengus tidak peduli dan pergi. Tapi kedua matamu yang masih mengalirkan tangis menahan seluruh langkahku.

"Kenapa?" Seperti biasa hanya kata pendek keluar dariku. Uap dingin mengepul dari mulutku. Ohya, ini sudah pertengahan Januari.

Ia mendongak sambil mengusap tetesan air matanya. Ah, aku jadi bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Dan mata bening itu menjeratku. Membuat sebuah gelenyar aneh pada dadaku.

"Mama.. hiks.." isaknya. "Pergi.." lanjutnya masih sesenggukan.

Aku mengangkat alis. Kurang memahami penyebab tangisnya.

"Mama.. benci.. hiks.." bibir kecilnya bergetar. Dan tangisnya pecah ketika mengucapkan kelanjutannya. "Mama benci aku, mama pergi!"

Dan setelahnya, tanganku sudah menggandeng tangan kecilnya yang dingin. Membawanya pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sejak saat itulah ia menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha. Aku masih ingat betul. Musim dingin di pertengahan Januari. Pertama kali aku menemukan tangis kesedihan dan terluka di wajahmu. Dan akupun bertekad tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Sampai kapanpun.

Nyatanya, aku tak mampu melindungimu. Buktinya, aku melihat tangisan itu lagi. Sekitar enam tahun setelah tangisan pertamamu.

Kali ini kau tidak menangis sendirian. Seorang berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda menemanimu dan menepuk punggungmu. Namun tangismu tak kunjung berhenti. Aku yang kebetulan melewati lapangan basket segera menghampirimu dengan tergesa. Sungguh dadaku merasa sesak melihatmu menangis seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Kali ini kepada sahabat pirangmu. Namanya Ino kalau tidak salah.

Ino tersenyum getir padaku dan menggeleng. Oh, kau bahkan belum menceritakannya pada sahabatmu?

Tapi, melihat penampilanmu yang berantakan aku bisa langsung tahu.

"Kau.. siapa yang mengganggumu?" Tudingku padamu di perjalanan pulang kita ke rumah.

Tapi kamu hanya tersenyum kecil. Enggan menjawabnya.

Tentu saja aku tak menyerah begitu saja. Sebagai ketua OSIS yang disegani oleh semua siswa, tentu saja aku bisa menemukan jawabannya segera keesokan harinya. Oh, rupanya para teman perempuan seangkatanku yang berandalan. Mereka membencimu karena katanya, warna rambutmu terlalu mencolok. Dan lagi, katanya kau merebut perhatian para senpai favorit mereka. Huh, dasar para cewek kurang kerjaan.

Rambut mencolok? Itu asli, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Merebut perhatian? Hei, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik denganmu yang baik hati dan ceria? Memangnya kita harus menyalahkan siapa dengan kebaikanmu?

Tentu saja aku segera menyingkirkan para pengganggu itu dengan mudah. Dan aku bisa tersenyum lagi melihatmu kembali ceria. Apalagi ketika mereka mengetahui hubungan kita, mereka makin menyeganimu. Atau mungkin, takut? Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku tidak melihatmu menangis lagi.

Dan semuanya berjalan lancar dan tenang. Hingga akhirnya aku menginjak bangku SMA, dan terpisah darimu yang masih SMP. It's okay. Lagipula aku masih terus mengantarmu pulang dan pergi sekolah. Tapi, tiba-tiba hari itu kau menolak jemputanku.

"Aku mau jalan sama teman," kilahmu. Aku mengizinkanmu dengan berbagai syarat yang hanya kau balas dengan tawa geli. Aku memang overprotektif padamu. Maafkan untuk yang satu ini.

Hari demi hari, kulihat kau sedikit berubah. Senyum menjadi hal yang tak lepas dari bibirmu. Kaupun tiba-tiba menjadi lebih baik kepada semua orang. Bahkan kau tidak lagi mengomeliku jika aku menggunakan sandal rumah kesayanganmu lagi.

Oke, itu bagus jika kau merasa bahagia. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa keheranan. Dan rasa heran itu terjawab ketika seseorang berambut marun meminta izin kepada ayah untuk mengajakmu keluar pada malam minggu.

Oh, kau punya pacar toh?

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat rona di wajahmu. Sepertinya pacar marunmu memang sangat baik dan bisa diandalkan. Aku ikut senang, tentu saja. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, rasanya sedih juga melepaskanmu. Karena selama ini hanya akulah yang selalu menjaga dan melindungimu.

Dan kaupun lulus SMP dengan nilai bagus. Begitupula pacarmu itu. Sepertinya kalian memang saling mendukung satu sama lain. Dan kalian juga sepakat untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku.

Hari-harimu berjalan dengan bahagia. Karena pacar marunmu itu selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan aku yang lagi-lagi menjadi orang berkuasa di organisasi sekolahpun tak diperlukan olehmu.

Maka aku merasa begitu marah ketika kau menangis. Lagi. Aku sempat kecewa dengan si merah itu. Kukira ia memang benar-benar mampu melindungimu. Ternyata aku salah. Bahkan ia menjadi penyebab tangis panjangmu.

Tak biasanya kamu menghampiriku yang sedang asyik menelaah berbagai buku tebal. Biasanya kau begitu malas menggangguku apalagi jika sedang serius seperti ini. Malas dimarahi, jawabmu ketika kutanya mengapa. Karena itulah aku sangat heran kau tiba-tiba datang, dan menubrukku keras. Diikuti isakan yang tertahan, karena kau sudah membenamkan wajahmu di dadaku.

Gaara meninggalkanmu.

Jika saja si merah ada disini, pasti ia sudah kubuat babak belur karena membuatmu menangis sekencang ini. Bahkan kau sampai tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Aku menggertakkan gigiku geram. Tak kan kubiarkan seorangpun datang lagi dan mengganggumu. Siapapun itu.

Karena itulah, semenjak kepergian Gaara, yang katanya pindah ke luar negeri karena tugas kerja ayahnya, aku mulai memasang ancang-ancang. Setiap lelaki, siapapun itu, tak kan luput dari pengawasanku. Entah ia teman sekelas, atau tetangga, aku tak peduli. Yang kutahu, aku harus menjauhkanmu dari segala macam penyebab tangismu yang kubenci itu.

Haha. Aku lucu ya? Memang kekanakan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Apapun untuk mencegah tangismu. Karena aku sangat membenci saat kau menangis. Karena jika kau menangis, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tapi akhirnya kusadari bahwa tak semua tangismu itu berarti buruk.

Saat itu adalah hari kelulusan SMAmu. Seluruh anggota keluarga kita datang. Bahkan ayah yang sedang ada kerja di luar kotapun menyempatkan untuk kembali pagi buta. Tentu saja, karena kau terpilih menjadi lulusan terbaik. Dan lagi, kau diterima di Universitas favorit yang menjadi impianmu sejak lama. Dan kebetulan juga adalah tempatku menuntut ilmu saat ini. Melengkapi kebahagiaanmu, Gaarapun hadir di penghujung acara. Ia nampak terengah. Ia berlari dari bandara untuk mengejar acara kelulusanmu, katanya. Aku sudah hendak memukul kepala merah itu, jika saja tidak melihat butiran air mata yang diiringi senyummu itu ketika menyambut pelukan rindu Gaara.

Kata ibu, itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Perempuan memang akan menangis saat ia sedih dan terluka. Tapi, ia akan menangis juga saat merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Masih tidak percaya dengan tangis bahagia itu. Tapi akhirnya aku menyerah karena senyum tak luntur dari wajahmu hingga bertahun setelahnya.

Saat kau mengetahui bahwa Gaara kembali padamu. Saat kau berhasil melalui berbagai praktek dan ujian kedokteran yang katamu sangat sulit itu. Saat kau diperbolehkan memelihara anjing kecil oleh ayah. Saat Gaara sering ikut bergabung makan malam di rumah.

Dan saat Gaara melamarmu..

"Sasuke-niisan? Apakah aku cantik?" Tanyamu sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun pernikahanmu yang serba putih.

Aku tercekat. Kau cantik. Sangat cantik. Tapi aku merasa dadaku sesak, dan rasanya sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebelah jarimu terangkat mengusap pipiku yang sudah basah.

"Niisan menangis?" Tanyanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah mulai bergetar.

Kurengkuh bahu adik kecilku erat. Sakura, kamu sudah besar sekarang. Sudah saatnya aku melepaskanmu. Aku harap Gaara bisa menggantikanmu menjaga senyummu. Ia tak harus menahanmu untuk tak menangis. Karena aku tahu, tangis yang akan ada setelah ini adalah tangis yang sama seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Tangis bahagia.

*end*

Haha apa banget ya? Tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat fic tentang sasu saku versi mereka sodaraan setelah denger lagu exo-baby don't cry. Disini mereka pure sodaraan tanpa perasaan lain*ealooh. Dan semuanya diceritakan dari sisi sasuke. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya :D

Mind to review?


End file.
